


Finished work

by Fenix525



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: Rachel had done her job.  Created the cure.  Discovered how to make the cure transferable from person to person.  But she had done something horrible to do it.  She’d been put on lock down.  Waiting for the inevitable death sentence for her crime.  She couldn’t handle the looks of the crew any longer.  Especially from the man she’d fallen in love with.
Relationships: Tom Chandler/Rachel Scott





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel was escorted to the lab for research and back to her quarters daily. She knew that her laptop would be confiscated at the end of the as as usual. So that was where she’d left her note for Tom before slipping a scalpel up her sleeve while the guard wasn’t looking.she knew that he was always the first to look at his laptop in his office. She made sure the letter was still pulled up when he opened her laptop.

Tom,  
I’m sorry for what I’ve done and the position it’s put you in. My work is finished. You have all my research and samples. As well as the cure and instructions for reproducing it. I wish now that I had told you sooner, but I fell in love with you. After I changed in your eyes, I couldn’t tell you. I’m sorry. I felt it had to be said. I am taking the burden off your shoulders. I will no longer be your problem. Good bye Tom.  
Rachel

Rachel sat in her quarters. Staring at the scalpel in her hand. She took the blanket off her bed and laid it on the floor. She didn’t want to ruin the mattress in case somebody would need it. Nobody wanted to sleep on someone else’s blood stain.

She locked the door to her quarters. Not knowing that Tom had already read her letter and the doctor assisting her in the lab had noticed the missing scalpel and called him. She didn’t know he was running through the corridors and yelling for someone to get Doctor Rios to Dr Scott’s quarter immediately. 

She laid down on the blanket on the floor and bit down on a leather belt as she slit her wrists. She dimly heard voices yelling in the hallway. 

She was fading as she bled out while the struggled to get the locked door open. She was unconscious when they got the door open. Doctor Rios announced she still had a weak pulse as Mike, Tom and Tex stood there staring in horrified silence. Rachel had snapped and was barely alive as she was quickly bandaged and rushed to the infirmary. 

Everyone in the corridors was in shock as she was rushed through. Her blue jeans and green sweater soaked with far too much blood. They all knew from looking. Knew what she’d done.

Tom was sitting next to her bed in the infirmary. Rios had assured her that she would live. That he’d s win shut the wounds and she’d received a transfusion. He told Tom she would live but he’d have to address whatever caused her to do this.

Tom knew. He just didn’t know what to do about it. Mike had stopped by and they’d discussed the letter left on her laptop. He’d admitted how he felt about her and been shocked to learn that everyone already knew. 

He’d also been shocked to learned that a lot of his crew had been thrilled when she killed the bastard that caused the plague to spread so far and so fast. That the reason they looked at her and treated the way she was because of the way she’d killed him. 

Now he sat watching over her. Waiting for her to wake up. Hoping and praying she would wake up. He loved her. Maybe even more than he’d loved his now deceased wife. He’d been struggling with his feelings for her since nearly the beginning. Then she’d killed the bastard and he could say anything about his feelings. Now she’d done this. As she woke up and saw him she spoke softly. He felt as if someone had plunged a dagger into his heart and twisted it.

“I failed. I never fail.”  
“I’m glad you did Rachel.”  
“Why ? I would no longer be your problem.”  
“I love you damnit. I need you.”

She blinked, eyes wide in surprise. He loved her ? After what she’d done ? Her eyes were still wide as he bent down and kissed her softly. Her eyes drifting shut as he kissed her. She tried to move her hand into his hair but discovered she couldn’t move. She gasped softly. He looked down at her, eyes sad. 

“Rios said you should be restrained because you were suicidal.”  
“I thought and everyone else hated me and I was no longer if any use and I didn’t want you to have to deal with me anymore.”  
“Take the burden off my shoulders. I read your letter. You probably would have succeeded if your assistant hadn’t noticed a missing scalpel and I hadn’t read your letter.”

Rachel walked into the mess hall and all conversation stopped. You could have heard a pin drop. She immediately pulled the sleeves of her white sweater down over her bandages wrists when she saw people staring. She silent took the tray the cook was offering without looking up at him or anyone else. Not wanting to see the looks she’d been getting since she kill the man that started everything. She moved to a table in the corner despite all the empty seats at other tables. Not wanting anyone to get angry because she tried to sit with them. She didn’t notice Mike and Tex watching the room. Not knowing they were about to pick up their tray and sit with her. One of the men in the room had opened his mouth.

“Oh look. She’s wearing white. The blood would’ve looked stunning on white.”

She stood and quickly left, leaving her tray behind. She nearly ran into the President himself as she fled to her quarters. She’d kept her head down so no one saw her tears. She was curled up on her mattress staring at the wall when Tom entered. She been herself being pulsates into his arms as the mattes dipped with his weight. 

He whispered softly that everything would be ok. He told her Mike called him and told him. He gently stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He didn’t bother telling her that the man had the beaten out of him by another crew member.

Even though he’d admitted to almost always having to hide a hard cock, they’d talked in the infirmary and decided to take things slowly. Not give into the urges and fuck like rabbits as Mike would have said. They’d agreed that if they’d waited this long, they could wait a little while longer. So he stretched out on her bed and just held her while she quietly cried. He’d told Mike to handle whatever came up the rest of the ship. Mike had nodded, understanding he needed to take care of Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom frowned as he heard the knocking on the door of Racher's quarters. He slowly eased out from under and around Rachel. He'd held her as she cried herself out and fell asleep. He eased out of the bunk as silently moved to the door and opened it. He blinked when he saw Bacon with a covered tray and stifled a groan when he looked at the clock and realized how late it was. He let the large dark skinned man in with a simple order to be quiet. The man glanced over to the sleeping scientist and frowned at the sight of her. Her face was blotchy from what him Mom always called "ugly crying". He looked up at Tom and the Captain silently nodded, acknowledging that Rachel had been crying all afternoon and had finally fallen asleep. Bacon frowned and told the Captain to let him know when the Doctor wanted dinner and he'd bring her something if she didn't want to come to the mess hall.

He watch the man leave before shutting the door again. He quietly moved to the phone on the wall and called the bridge. When the phone was picked up he asked to speak to Mike. When Mike answered, he asked for a status report and frowned when Mike asked why he was talking so quietly.

"She's asleep Mike. I held her while she cried herself out and fell asleep from the exhaustion of it. I'm worried Mike."  
"About what Tom ?"  
"About Rachel and Me. You've seen had the crew are. I think I'm going to resign and leave the ship with her."  
"Did you say resign ? As in your Commission ?"  
"Yeah. I think we'll go back to Dad and the kids. This envirement has been Toxic lately. She promised the crew she would do anything it took and she did..."

The news of a possible resignation spread like wildfire through the Nathan James. Everyone was shocked that the Captain was even considering it. He'd been their leader for so long and he might be leaving ? They couldn't believe it. Some thought he'd lost his mind, but they all remembered that he loved her. They'd known for a while. Knew he loved her and she loved him. But the Captain and the Scientist didn't seem to know about their love for each other. Bacon had been watching in the mess hall. Listening to the group of sailors that filled the room. Talking about it. He almost smiled when the sailors decided they couldn't let the Captain resign. That something had to be done. The men and women of the Nathan James had decided to make Rachel Scott feel like she was a part of the ship again. Make her feel like she belonged there.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel slowly drifted awake. She felt strong arms wrapped around her, holding her against a warm body. She snuggled seeped into his embrace as he held her close. She smiled softly as she felt him kiss her neck and nuzzle her. She remembered him holding her as she cried herself to sleep. She could feel his hard cock pressed against her through their fully bodies. She was surprised that he wasn’t doing more. Not trying to seduce her into letting him have his way with her. 

She whisper softly that she hadn’t held while she cried since she was a little girl. She’d never been with a man who wanted to hold her like this.

She shifted onto her back and pulled his down to her. Kissing him softly as she buried her hands in his graying hair. She frowned as he pulled back and murmured soft.

“Don’t tease me Rachel. Tell me now. What do you want ?”  
“Don’t be noble Tom. I want everything. I do have to warn you. I haven’t been on birth control for a long time. Not since all this started.”  
“What are you trying to say Rachel ?”  
“We have to come up with a creative way if you don’t another child. I’ve just always felt like it wouldn’t be fair to a child.”  
“Because you were busy saving the world from various illnesses.”  
“I suppose you could say that.”  
“You’re not too busy now...”

She smiled and kissed him again. Her hand moved to his uniform pants. His hand wrapped around hers to stop her. Telling her it would be over to soon if she did that. He grinned and popped the button of her jeans and slowly drew down the zipper. He parted the fabric and slipped his hand inside her panties. Stroking his hand up and down as he kissed her neck. Treasuring the sound of her moan and he began rubbing her and p look aging with her clit. He nibbled her ear as he moved stroked a finger in and out of her. He pushed up her white sweater as he added a second finger. He stroked his fingers in and out of her faster and deeper as he kissed her belly. He removed his fingers and eased her jeans and panties off. He kissed his way up her leg. Kissing the inside of her thigh as he parted her legs. He began stroking his fingers in and out of her again as he flicked his tongue against her clit. He slowly lick her pussy and sucked her clit as he continued to stroke his fingers in and out of her. He felt her grip his hair as she held him to her, writhing beneath him. He always took care of his lover first. He continue to fuck her with his fingers and mouth until she finally arched her back and cried out his name as she came.

He licked up her pussy before kissing her. She could taste herself as he kissed her deeply. She smiled against his lips. And spoke softly.

“I want you inside me Tom. Please.”  
“Do you want slow and gentle Rachel ? Or rough and fast.”  
“Maybe gentle and fast ? No telling when we might be interrupted. Perhaps just open your pants. I’m already naked from the waist down. Don’t waste any more time.”

Rachel was already undoing his pants and freeing his cock as she spoke. She was stroking him. He removed her hand and thrust into her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him to her as he thrust in and out of her quickly, yet remaining gentle. He gently fucked her as he felt her inner muscles tightening around his cock. He groaned her name as he thrusted deeply one last time and still, emptying himself deep inside her. Her scream of him name was muffled by his kiss as she came. He nuzzled her and spoke softly in her ear.

“I love you Rachel Scott. I will hold you as often as you want or need for the rest of our lives.”  
“I love you too Tom. Is it too presumptive that there might be a name change some day.”  
“Mmm. Could be one now. Mike is authorized if I can’t. Never mind the fact we also have a Navy Chaplain on board.”  
“Won’t it cause trouble with the crew ? They despise me Tom.”  
“Don’t worry Rachel. If they want me as their Captain, they’ll learn to accept it. I wouldn’t mind retiring and raising my children.”

He was pulling out of her as there was a knock at the door. He groaned softly as he left the bed and did up his pants again. He spoke softly as he watched her dress.

“I hate it when you’re right Rachel...”


End file.
